


With Age Comes Recklessness

by Vampgirl236



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Caretaker Sam, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean hates toddler food, Dean is cute, Gen, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sammy won't let him have burgers!, Toddler Dean, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Prompt: I would like some de-aged Dean fics, can Sam be the one to de-age him cause he felt Dean was getting to reckless with his life. Can Dean be aware of what happened to him and he is small enough to be in diapers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeFandome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeFandome/gifts).



 

 

   Sam walked into his brother's room with out nocking. The door was open already, so Sam figured Dean wouldn't be to mad.

 Sam looked everywhere in the room before giving up.

 

 Sadly it had been becoming more common lately. Dean would wake up from a nightmare (which he didn't even know Sam knew about) and need to clear his head.

 So he would hop into the impala and take a drive with the music blaring.

 

   Normally, it would had been just fine. Except when Dean took off in the middle of the night. That meant he was upset. And when Dean was upset he didn't think clearly.

 That was incredibly dangerous when he was driving. And knowing Dean he was at least 15 miles over the speed limit.

 

Sam went out to the garage, just to be sure Dean was not hiding away somewhere in the bunker. Sure enough, the car was gone and so were the keys. Great.

 Sam called His brother's phone, but there was no answer. So he called Cas.

"Hey Cas. Um.. Dean is-"

   The angel didn't always answer, but when it was about Dean he was there in the blink of an eye. Literally. Before Sam could even finish his sentence, Castiel was standing in front of him.

"Hello Sam" Cas said in greeting. "Where is Dean?"

"I don't really have time to explain. Just find him and bring him home as soon as you can." Sam said, relief seeping into his voice. Cas could always find Dean. His brother would be back soon.

 Without another word, There was a flutter of wings and Cas was gone.

* * *

 

  It had been about five minutes and Cas and Dean were not back yet. Sam was mixing some stuff into a bowl. The ingredients where for a potion of youth. They potion was supposed to get rid of wrinkled and make the skin softer.

 Sam had done the math and figured out that if he used extra of a few herbs, the clear potion would turn Dean into a young toddler. About two years old.

 

   Sam had found this recipe a few weeks ago but had held of on using it. He was hoping that his brother would calm down and stop acting out. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Just as he put the potion into a glass of water, Dean and Castiel appeared with a flap of wings. 

 Dean looked incredibly tired as he stumbled away from The angel and sat sluggishly in a chair.

 

  Sam handed Dean the water (not talking because he knew Dean was to tired for a lecture) and Dean drank it with out question.

 

  After a few minutes Sam said he was going to bed and that Dean should do the same.

Dean dragged himself back to his room and plopped down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

 

Castiel draped a blanket over him and settled down to watch his hunter sleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The potion takes a few hours to work, so Dean won't be a baby until morning.  
> Castiel has no idea about the potion, so imagine his suprise when one minute he is watching Dean sleep and the next there is a toddler laying in Dean's place ;)


	2. ok soooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry..

Ok so, I was going to post a chapter tonight. and it was really long and awesome and fluffy. And i was almost done writing it when a writer's worst nightmare became a reality..  
The whole thing got deleted.

Unfortunately I don't have time today to rewrite it, so expect a new chapter tomorrow night! AKA Jan, 30 2017. (pacific standered time) 

soooo sorry guys! I PROMISE IT IS WORTH THE WAIT! xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for those of you it is already night! (its only like 5:30 am here)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy :)

 

    Dean woke with a start, two big blue eyes staring back into green.

Honestly Dean didn't even know why it startled him anymore. More often then not the hunter would wake up with the angel standing over him or sitting beside him.

  But he was a hunter, he is always alert, and ready for anything. Well.. Almost anything.. 

 

    The Winchester squeaked as he was lifted into Castiel's arms. Not sure if he was more startled by the ease with which the angel lifted him or the high pitched scream that escaped his own lips. 

 

  "Cas!? What th-" Dean froze in the angel's arms at the sound of his voice. It was high and child like. Slowly, scared of what he would find Dean looked down at his own body.

Dean Winchester, hunter who had ganked vampires, werewolfs and almost everything else that goes bump in the night. Was a toddler, barley two years old.

 

    Dean struggled in the angel's arms until he was gently placed down on the floor. Running out of the room and into the hall toward the bathroom, with full intent of splashing his face with water until he woke up from this freaking  _weird_ dream. His plans where spoiled how ever as almost as soon as he stepped into the hall he ran face first into a tree. Wait what? A tree in the bunker? 

   Dean looked up from his position on the ground to see his brother's worried face. 

And still two confused to do any thing rational, the hunter shocked even himself by bursting into tears.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   To his credit, Sam picked Dean up as soon as he started crying. Holding the toddler close and shushing him as he let out heart wrenching sobs.  

Castiel, who had been drawn out of Dean's bedroom by the sounds of distress stood next to Sam running a soothing hand up and down Dean's back. Not that any of that was doing anything to help. Dean had just woken up to discover he was a baby, and then the next thing he knows he's flat on the ground with a sharp pain all over.

   The pain wasn't really what bugged his though. It was the fact that he actually _felt_ the pain, which means he is not dreaming. 

 And on top of all of that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop crying. It was like his toddler body was mixed with toddler emotions. Not a good combination.

 

    Eventually Dean calmed down enough to take in what his brother was saying. 

"Shhh. It's ok Dean, it's ok. I know your confused but me and Cas are going to take care of you. It's just for a little while, it will wear off in a few months. 

   Shh just calm down."

 

     Suddenly Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut as he all of the sudden registered the fact that he was wearing a diaper. 

This wasn't going to end well..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best work but it will get better as the story progresses! I hope you liked it! Comments and requests are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
